jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astridowaa/Życie nastolatka.
Informacje W: '- Teraźniejszość.' '- Wszyscy wyglądają Jak w ,, Świt jeźdźców Smoków "' '- Maja 15 lat bohaterzy, Prawie 16.' '- Chodzą gimnazjum.' Miłego czytania! ;) Prolog Normalny Dzień, w normalnym gimnazjum, w normalnym mieście. W Berkland wszystko zdaje się być normalne, ale nie nie żart TAKIE. Nawet Życie nastolatka żart Pełne Wieluniu przygod, TYLKO NIKT naprawde Się Tym Nie zastanawiał nad. Większość sądzi, ZE nastolatek nic ciekawego nie nie przeżywa. Myślą, že on siedzi w domu, nic nie nie uczy Się, nocami chodzi na Różne balety, ALE TAK NIE JEST. Uważają, ZE siedzi w internecie - TYLKO nie nie wychodzi na Facebook,, na oo na Wszystkich portalach Konta i przegląda rozne, Nie przeznaczone dla Nich strony. W pewnym sensie tak żart. Today kazdy ma konto na Facebooku, Asku, Instagramie, ale posądzanie o cała resztę lekka przesada celu. W żart Berkland TAK NIE. Ci Młodzi LUDZIE SĄ pełni vigoru. Nie boja isc pod prąd Się. Gimnazjaliści Wiedza na Czym Stoja i robią WSZYSTKO, ABY w Przyszłości IW teraźniejszości Mieć Jak najlepiej. Przeżyją oni WIELE przygod - Tych wspaniałych, ale rowniez Tych smutnych. Nauczą Się, Ze na przyjacielu, Tym prawdziwym ZAWSZE Moga polegać. Pewna piątka Przyjaciół przekona Się, Ze Życie żart usłane Różami Nie. Dojdzie zrobić Tego sama, poznając Nowych Ludzi, odkrywając ciekawe MIEJSCA i przeżywając WIELE przygod. Aby Wszystko na NICH czeka. Rozdział I 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Pierwszy semestr Już ja z minimalnymi co? Zawiodłem rodziców. Byla UMOWA o 4,5 w żart 3,9. Jak ja powiem im o Tym? Hmmm. Moze zaproponuję, ZE wezmę korki od Astrid no nie? Przecież do NAJLEPSZA uczennica IW JAK W klasie Szkole. Na pewno sie zgodzą. Ona taka słodka żart. Nie rozumiem Dlaczego ona nie nie ma chłopaka. Ona żart idealna. Piękna, słodka, rozkoszna, uśmiech JEJ Najlepszy żart JEJ ... Charakter. Najfajniejsze SĄ te momenty, KIEDY smark dostaje niezłego łupnia. Ostatnio Prawie Się popłakałem ZE śmiechu. Kurcze dzwonek i geografia i pan ... KROK. Nie nawidzę Tego gościa. Coś ZAWSZE robić Mnie ma. Robie zle Niby coś. Dlaczego tak Mnie Się uczepił? O Idzie Astrid. Nie wie Gdzie usiąść. Zaproszę ja Czy Siebie - moze sie zgodzi. - Hej Astrid. ZE MNA Moze siądziesz? Chyba cos zle powiedziałem, bo Stoi i patrzy na Mnie Jak wryta. 'Perspaktywa Astrid' On Mnie zrobić Siebie zaprosił? Nie Chyba Śnie. Najprzystojniejszy koleś w ZE MNA Szkole Chce w ławce usiąść. Ale szok. - Pewnie. - Wzruszyłam ramionami i usiadłam apartament obok niego. - Emmm. Astrid? - Tak? - CZY pomogłabyś mi nadrobić moje niedociągnięcia z Różnych przedmiotów? Nie, nie wierzę! Wlasnie Czkawka Haddok, najprzystojniejszy chłopak w Szkole zapytał Się Mnie o pomoc! Ojej. Ale ma słodkie oczka. Te zielone oczęta normalnie mieszają mi w głowie moje Myśli. Zaraz. On czeka na odpowiedz. - Oczywiscie. KIEDY chciałbyś? - Hmm. No nie wiem. Moze od jutra? - Spoko. Wtedy pan Krok Się odezwał. - Haddok! Mówiłem ci tyle Razy żebyś nie nie gadał na Lekcji! - Ale PROSZĘ pana, aby NIE JEGO Wina. To ja go zagadałam, bo musiałam Się czegoś dopytać. - Astrid? Ty dobrze wiesz Jak ja karzę gaduły. Marsz nie odpowiedzi. Uggh. Dlaczego dziesięć nauczyciel Musi psuć tak Wspaniała chwile? 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Ojej. Wpakowałem ja w niezle, ale mam Siano, ZE dostanie Nadzieje, Bo piątkę wiem, že umie, Bo sie przecież do Astrid, najlepsza uczennica Hofferson wagowo całej Szkole. Bede trzymał za Nia kciuki. Ona sobie poradzić Musi Bo bede miec ogromne, ale BARDZO ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Ona sobie rade Musi DAC. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Ojej. On trzyma za Mnie kciuki. Jaki słodziak. Ale Krok daje pan sie Pytania ..... bardziej Mógłby wysilić. No cóż postawił mi piątkę, ale z Wielkim ,, ALE ". Nareszcie mogłam usiąść zrobić Ławki. Czkawka siedział i patrzył Z niedowierzaniem, tak gładko odpowiadałam ZE. - Uff. Super, ZE dostałaś piątkę, bo bałem Się, Ze przezemnie dostaniesz WIELE WIELE jakas gorszą. - Powiedział. Ja Się uśmiechnęłam i popatrzyłam w te JEGO cudne Oczach. Normalnie nie nie moge oderwać od NICH wzroku. Dlaczego na Nie ma Dziewczyny? Taki kulturalny, miły, słodki chłopak Nie ma towarzyski swojego zycia. Dziwne. Nareszcie Koniec, MOGE ISC Już Do domu. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nareszcie Wolne. Chwila ... Muszę złapać Astrid. - Hej Astrid! - Krzyknąłem podbiegając zrobić Niej. - Tak? - Słuchaj, Razem ZE Smarkiem, Szpadką i Mieczykiem idziemy na kręgle, chcesz ISC z Nami? - No czemu nie nie. - Super. spotkamy sie Wszyscy Na miejscu o szesnastej, ok? - Spoko. - Dziękuję Mileydi - wziąłem ja pocałowałem ja w dłoń. Chyba zadziałało, BO KIEDY odchodziłem do Stala i patrzyła Się na Mnie z TYM JEJ wspaniałym uśmiechem. Wróciłem Do domu. Niestety mojego taty w domu Nie bylo, Bo żart burmistrzem Berkland i pewnie zostanie w Pracy. Mama Już wlasnie skończyła Robic Obiad. Ona Wspaniale gotuje, nic dzinwgo, bo żart właścicielka i Jednocześnie szefem Kuchni Restauracji ,, Aldante ". To Jest Chyba najsłynniejsza resteuracja wag Kraju, Bo tam Wielkie szychy SIE żywią. JEST JUŻ DWADZIEŚCIA po piętnastej. Zaraz ... CO? Już tak późno ?! Przecież nie nie żart DWADZIEŚCIA minut kręgielni Drogi, ja nie wiem .. Jak sie ubrać! Nie Moze Być ... 'Rozdział II' 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jeju ... Nie wiem Dlaczego zgodziłam Się na te kręgle. Przecież nie nie umiem Grać Ja! No nic. Moze przez przeżyję ... ale nie nie nie mogłam poprostu Się powstrzymać. Te JEGO oczyyy í Dziesięć umiech. No nic. W JEGO towarzystwie Nawet największa wtopa To Jest cos. Hmmm ... ubiorę SIE Koszule w kratę w, czarne spodnie moje ulubione Niebieska założę i czerwone Conversy ppkt. Dobra Bede Już Szła. Moze sie tam nie nie ośmieszę ... 'Perspektywa Szpadki' O JEJ. Jak narazie jestem ja, Mój braciszek i Sączysmark. Kurcze, ale mieczyk prosi & gt Się o Lanie ... Ja zaraz dam mu. - Siostra! Co robisz ty? - Krzyknął Dziesięć słabeusz. - No a jak ci Się wydaje braciszku? - No wiesz ... mmm ... nie nie nie nie nie nie powiesz CZY? - O jeju, chciałam ci Włosy naoliwić slina. - Odczep Się od moich włosów siostra! - Oj zaraz Się uczepię zrobić SIE nieodczepię Bracie. Krzyczeliśmy Jak ZAWSZE zresztą. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Ohoh. Bliźniaki Się kłócą, czyli jestem Już Prawie Na miejscu. O nie ... żartem ,, ALE BĘDZIE Sączysmark Się Działo ... - Hej Pie ... - Nie dokończył, bo Już powaliłam ISC NA Ziemie. Idzie Czkawka! O jejku! NA żartach Tak Samo ubrany JAK JA! 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Ach, tak ZAWSZE muszą bliźniaki? O żart i Astrid. Zaraz ... Ona żart Tak Samo Jak ja ubrana! Niemożliwe. - Hej! O Astrid. KTO MA widac podmuch wień. - Cześć Czkawka, wiesz, Ze Nie musisz tak schlebiać sb AŻ? - Wiem wiem. Kurcze, Co mnie zrobić Tego zmusiło. Pocałowałem w policzek Astrid Przy Wszystkich. Ale mina Smarka byla najlepsza. Rozdziawił buzie i normalnie zatkało go. - Moze juz idziemy? - Zaproponowałem. - Spoko - powiedziała Astrid. Weszliśmy. 'Rozdział III' 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jejku, ale by bylo milo. Na żart taki słodki. Kurcze, Chyba Się zakochałam. Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie Możliwe. Ja Przecież iść Nawet nie znam. Wypożyczyliśmy buty i weszliśmy Na sprzedaż. Czkawka zaczął Pierwszy rzucać. On doskonale GRA. Potem smark. Tak się wychwalał, ZE JEST Mistrzem. Nawet nie nie moze rzucić, bo KIEDY próbuje się zamiast póścić pilke, aby upada RAZEM Z NIA. Teraz Coś okropnego. TYLKO NIE umiem rzucać -, - moja kolej Teraz żart. Niestety .... - Emmm ... Czkawka? - Tak? - Bo ja ... Nie umiem grac. - To nic. Nauczę Ciebie. Wie tak musisz wziąść kule. - No dobra. - Super. Teraz Choc - mówiąc, wziął Mnie Za Reke. Nagle stanęliśmy. On złapał Za Reke Druga Mnie reka Kula OO W pasie objął Mnie. I pomógł mi rzucić kule. I tak bylo oo 5 Razy, bo musiałam Się zrobić Tego przyzwyczaić. I Teraz rzucam Już sama zrobić Tego zbijam Randki kręgle. Smark, KIEDY, aby zobaczył, byl wściekły. W pewnym momencie, KIEDY rzuciłam Kule, aby Szybko Się odróciłam i Ja NIE ZA MNA zaboczyłam stojącego ï wskutek Czego Czkawki i Ja leżałam upadliśmy NA NIM. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Czas Leżeliśmy tak jakis. Patrzyliśmy sobie w Oczach. Po chwili. - Fajnie juz rzucasz, wiesz? - Powiedziałem. - Bo miałam Dobrego Nauczyciela. Aby byl Dziesięć chwilę. Własnie miałem przeżyć Mój Pierwszy pocałunek z TA najwspanialszą. Ale niestety smark SIE wtącił. - Hej Astrid. Świetnie rzucasz. - Spadaj. - Odpowiedziała. I atmosfera padła. Po godzinie wyszliśmy z kręgielni. Wracaliśmy. Astrid Szła apartament obok Mnie. Smark byl zdenerwowany. niestety po chwili pokazał swoja naturę wobec Wszystkich i zwierzat. Mijaliśmy czernego labradora. On byl bezpański, ale za do Łagodny i PRZYJAZNY psiak Z niego. Niestety Dostal się, na co nie nie zasługiwał. Smark zrobić niego podszedł ï kopnął Z całej sily. Pies odleciał i niestety wpadł w potłuczone szkło. Astrid wpadła w szał. Rzuciła sie na Smarka. Ja odepchnął na Ziemie z TAKA WIELKA sila. Nie wytrzymałem. Bić słabszych od Siebie? Przesada .. Podszedłem zrobić niego. Zacząłem SIE Z NIM BIC. Po pewnym czasie, ja wygrałem bójkę. Sączysmark odszedł. podbiegłem zrobić Astrid, Mieczyka í Szpadki, którzy juz apartament obok psa Stali. Biedny psiak. Szkło mu Się wbiło w LEWA tylnią LAPE. Bez zastanowienia podniosłem go i zacząłem w kierunku pobliskiego weterynarza. , 'Rozdział IV' 'Perpektywa Astrid' Ale z Tego Smarka kawał drania To Jest. Zrobić coś okropnego Temu pieskowi To Jest okropne. Jak na to tak mógł zrobić? Nienawidzę go. Aby Jeden patafian! Oby Temu psiakowi Nic nie bylo poważnego ... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dalej mały. To już niedaleko.Wierzę w Ciebie Małego! Juz widac! Astrid otworzyła mi drzwi. - Dzień dobry! - Powiedziałem. - Witam - powiedziała pani weterynarz wychodząc z sąsidniego Pokoju. - Prosze mu pomoc. - Przynieś go TUTAJ. Jak powiedziała Labradora zaniosłem pani, niestety musiałem Wyjść. Mijały Minuty do Godziny potem Dwie. Mówiłem im, ABY poszli do zostanę Sam ALE SĄ uparci Jak osiołki i ZE MNA Razem zostali. Pani doktor wyszła. - Zbyt Dużo niestety stracił i musieliśmy amputować Krwi Noge. Za godzine powinien Się ZE śpiączki farmakologicznej wybudzić, Zamarliśmy. - Kto go weźmie Teraz? - Zapytał mieczyk. - Ja nie nie moge, bo mam za Mało MIEJSCA w domu - powiedziała Astrid. - Ja go wezmę - powiedziałem - żart u Mnie Dużo MIEJSCA i powinien Się swobodnie czuć. Zapanowała cisza. Astrid oparła Glowe o moje ramii, Szpadka z Mieczykiem nawet siedzieli cicho i nie nie kłócili Się, Śledzik patrzył Się PRZED Siebie. Minęła godzina. Z sali wyszedł o własnych nogach Już, Trzech nogach. Wtedy kazdy zrobić niego podbiegł i zaczął głaskać. Podziękowaliśmy pani weterynarz i wyszliśmy. Pod Lecznica Szpadka, mieczyk i Śledzik poszli W stronę swoich domów, Astrid Szła apartament obok Mnie. - Wiesz, do TAKIE kochane, že chcesz go zabrać zrobić Siebie. - Zrobiłem się, bo go niosłem zrobić KIEDY do GDY spojrzałem weterynarii wagowo JEGO Oczy zobaczyłem Siebie. Nie moge go zostawić, na Mnie potrzebuję i zdaje Się, Ze ja potrzebuję JEGO. Uśmiechnęła Się. Już doszliśmy zrobić mojego domu. - Moze wejdziesz? - Zapytałem. - Nie, muszę Już wracać. Ale dziękuję ci za Dzisiaj. Kurcze, niespodziewałem Się Tego. Ta cudowna dziewczyną pocałowała w policzek Mnie! Ale ona żart Wspaniała. No nic wchodzimy zrobić domu. - Hej mamo! Cześć tato! Mam dla był niespodziankę. - Jaką synu? - Zapytał tata - O jakiego fajnego Przyjaciela przyprowadziłeś. Skąd ty go Ale Masz? Opowiedziałem im cala historie. Bez żadneego ale pozwolili mi go zatrzymać. 'Rozdział V' Perspektywa Stoicka Ale świetnie Razem z Val wychowaliśmy naszego syna. Wyrośnie z niego Wspaniały chłopak. Tylko zeby Teraz Się znalazła dla niego Jakaś dziewczyną. Moze ta Astrid, od ktorej bierze korepetycje. Byla u nas KIEDY byla Kulturalna, by Mila, sumpatyczna i najważniejsze, ZE dobrze tłumaczyła mojemu nieukowi, bo po Tym Jak zaluczał do Mial sam Piątki. Ta dziewczyną na cud! Nie wiem Jak ona Tym moim urwisem z wytrzymuje. Widac, ZE MAJA Się ku sobie. Hmmm ... ciekawe CZY coś z Tej Ich ,, Przyjaźni "wyjdzie ... Bardzo ciekawy Tego Jestem. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Labradora Zaprowadziłem zrobić mojego Pokoju na górę. Byłem pod wrażeniem Wielkim. Poradził sobie z wejściem na PO Schodach na piętro bez jednej łapy i do Tego poszło MU do Bardzo zwinnie. Cieszę Się, Rodzice pozwolili mi ZE go zatrzymać. Teraz bede starał Się wzrobić Wszystko, zeby mial wsspaniałe na zęby NIKT Życie i przejść JUZ NIGDY NIE skrzywdził więcej. Pies byl Szczęśliwy od razu wskoczył na moje i merdał ogonem Łóżko Jak Nigdy. Miałem mu Problem z nadaniem imienia. Włączyłem laptopa i usiadłem apartament obok niego. Położył na moim brzuchu Leb i patrzył na ekran. W Tym czasie połączyłem Się z inernetem oraz włączyłem przeglądarkę Google Chrome i autoamtyznie zacząłem logować Się na Facebook,. Zobaczyłem, že mam Nowa Wiadomość. Byla od Astrid. Zacząłem z Nia pisać. (Astrid: *; Czkawka: -) * Cześć Czkawka! ;) - No witaj Astrid: 3 * Jak tam? EMOCJE upadły? - Tak, na Szczęście Rodzice pozwolili, ABY dziesięciu przesłodki labrador zamieszkał z Nami. * Rewelacja! - Też Się z Tego powodu Bardzo Bardzo cieszę, ale Nadal mam na poczucie winny, bo się przecież nie na Nie ma przezemnie Tej Łapach. * Czkawka, dobrze wiesz, Ze To Nie Twoja Wina. Aby przez Sączysmarka. Aby na żart Temu winien. Ty mu pomogłeś, uratowałeś Życie i Masz Się Nie obwiniać o celu, Bo wiesz Inaczej ja do CI Z glowy wybiję swoimi sposobami;) - Twoimi sposobami powiadasz? Oooo to już powinienem Się Bać Tych twoich sposobów, bo co widziałem z Tego na W-Fie na współpracy zrobiłaś Mieczykowi i za do, Ze Ciebie Nie chciałbym, aby skosił na JEGO miejsu Być .. * Nie widzisz, wiec dla swojego dobra Nie obwiniaj Się, bo nie nie chciałabym Ciebie uszkodzić :) - Co wtedy ym zrobiłaś, ZE płakał Jak dziewczyną? * Przez Przypadek wepchnęłam go na drabinki :) - Przez Przypadek - akurat; p * Nie wiesz, To Nie Moja Wina, ZE otworzył wtedy IW skutek zderzenia usa sobie ząb ... uszczerbił :) - Hahahahahah xd Czekaj, wiem Jak nazwę labradora! : D * Powiesz, CZY mam tp z Ciebie wyciągnąć przymusem? D - Nie no dobra, bez przymusów TYLKO ... Nazwę go Szczerbatek, bo tak jakby został uszczerbiony :) * Świetny Pomyśl! - Aby Twoja histotria tak Mnie olśniła. Moja wena twórcza Jestes normalnie: 3 * Hahahahahaahahah ... xD wazelina obrzydliwa; ppp - Ja nie nie wazylinuje, TYLKO pochlebiam; p * Niech tak BĘDZIE; p - Mam w Planie isc do Sklepu zoologicznego po Rzeczy dla Szczerbatka, chcesz isc moze z Nami? :) * Pewnie :) - Aby ZA Pół Godziny PRZED sklepem apartament obok Ciebie? * Dobra. Aby dozobaczenia! ;) - Dozobaczonka! :) Ach, jaka przyjemna rozmowa ... Ojejku, TYLKO Teraz muszę w coś przebrać Się ... Hmmmm ... założę czerwone Conversy, bluzę z ,, ReZiSTYLE "oraz jeansy. Ja poprostu uwielbiam oglądać ReZiego na Twoją Tubie. Mam zły humor KIEDY Mnie się na ZAWSZE Na Robi filmiki rozbawi TAKIE zawaliste, Ze mógłbym je oglądać non stop Dobra, Czas juz isc zrobić zoologicznego Razem z Astrid ... Ach, kazda chwila Nia żart niesamowita oo ... -.. Szczerbatek - torty zaczął merdać ogonem. - idziemy na spacerek ??? Taaakkkk ??? No taaaaak Mordko Chodź na dół idziemy.Zeszliśmy.. (Valka =; Stoick +) - Idziemy na spacer! = Tylko Zbyt późno Nie wróćcie. - Tato, dałbyś Funduszy troszkę na Rzeczy potrzebne dla Szczerbatka? + Oooo czyli Szczerbatek Się zwiesz piesku? Pewnie. Proszę bardzo. - Dzieki, pa. = Pa! + Papapa. Zaczęliśmy ISC. Byl taki Szczęśliwy Szczerbatek. Już zbliżaliśmy Się do Sklepu. Oooooo ... Widzę Astrid. I nie wiem Dlaczego Już uśmiecham Się. 'Perspektywa Astrid' O Już IDA. Nie wiem Dlaczego uśmiecham Się na JEGO Widok .. O jacie ... Czkawka ma na sobie identyczną bluzę z ,, ReZiSTYLE "Jak ja obecnie! Nie no, myślałam, tylko ja go ZE lubię, tu ci niespodzianka ... Przynajmniej nie nie jestem sama. - Hej Astrid. * No cześć. - Przytuliliśmy Się. - Masz fajną bluzę kolego. - Ach dziękuję Bardzo ty Też Mileydi - powiedział, całując w dłoń Mnie. Ależ on szarmancki. * Widac, Ze Nie tylko ja mam podmuch. - Wiesz, Ze Nie musisz sobie schlebiać prawda? * Ale To Nie bylo schlebianie, lecz szczera prawda. Zaczęliśmy Się śmiać.Weszliśmy do Sklepu. Bylo w NIM tyle Rzeczy dla Szczerbatka. Przeróżne Miski, smycze, obroże, legowiska, karmy, przekąski oraz zabawki - normalnie raj dla Klienta. Nie wiedzieliśmy co patrzeć na. 'Rodział VI' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Ten sklep żart ogromny. Nie mogliśmy Się zdecydować Co Kupić Szczerbatkowi. - Astrid zobacz, Jakie fajne legowisko. - Ale zajebiaszcze ... Bylo Ono ogromne, Bardzo miękkie i brązowe. W Tym sklepie zwierzeta mogły wejść Razem z właścicielem. KIEDY Mordka zobaczyła je to: od razu zaczął merdać ogonem ï GDY JE zdjąłem polki do OD oo razu położył Się w NIM. - Aby legowisko JUZ MAMY. Uśmiechnęłem sie nie Dziewczyny, ona się odwzajemniła. Bardzo Się z Tego ucieszyłem. W ogole żart bardzo, bo ona żart ZE MNA tu Razem. Nie wiem Dlaczego mam odczucia TAKIE. Ona od dawna mi sie podoba, ale nie nie wiedziałem, ZE AŻ tak. Hmmm .. ale pewnie JEJ Się bardziej podoba mieczyk. Przecież na żart bogiem Seksu .. Jeju, co ja gadam! Hahahahahahahahahah, Nie no zaraz Się rozpłaczę ZE śmiechu ,. Oczywiscie znajdzie się na swoja Miłość ALE wątpię, Ze do bedzie Astrid. Ale Się zamyśliłem. W Tym czasie Astrid zdążyła ZE Szczerbatkiem wybrać resztę Rzeczy. Dobra, w celu idziemy do Kasy. - Dzień dobry - powiedziałem. - Dzień dobry, CZY do WSZYSTKO? - Tak, ile BĘDZIE Razem? - Aby bedzie ... 69 złotych i 69 groszy. KIEDY Astrid, aby usłyszała, aby zaczęła Się śmiać. Normalnie nie nie mogłem Się Sam powtrzymać. Czym prędzej zapłaciłem. - PROGRAM Proszę oto Reszta. - Dziękuję, Do widzenia! - Odpowiedziałem, biorąc zakupy. KIEDY wyszliśmy ZE sklepu, wybuchliśmy śmiechem Jak Nigdy. Ach .. dziesięciu JEJ uśmiech. JEST TAKI uroczy. Zaczęliśmy ISC W stronę JEJ Domu. - Dziękuję - odparłem. - Ale za wspólnie Czkawka? - Nie, ZE ZE MNA zgodziłaś Się zrobić sklepu przyjść. - To dla Mnie byla czysta przyjemność. - Och Mileydi, ależ by bylo urocze. - Ach Lordzie Czkawko, ale ty słodzisz. - Ja nie nie muszę słodzić, Bo sam jestem wystarczająco słodki Już ^^ Wybuchł śmiech. - Wiesz Czkawka, Jeszcze z nikim nie nie miałam takiej Relacji Jak z Toba. Od KIEDY zaczęłam pomagać Ci w lekcjach, poczułam Się potrzebna lotniczym nie tylko Rodzicom. Dziekuję. Stanęliśmy. - Nie, ja powinienem ci, aby podziękować. - Mówiłem. - Mi? Ale za co? - Za celu, nie nie zadajesz Się ZE MNA TYLKO ZE z powodu moich rodziców iz Tego, že tak Jak Inne dzieczyny - wzgledu na ZE Mój wygląd. Po Raz Pierwszy dziewczyną zainteresowała Się MNA jaki jestem, nie nie Jak wyglądam. Ty Mnie od samego Początku poznałaś i dowiedziałaś jaki jestem naprawde Się. I to ja powinienem ci dziękować, nie nie odwrotnie. Astrid uśmiechnęła Się i przytuliła Mnie. Zaczęliśmy w rozmowie ISC pogrążeni. Nie zobaczyliśmy, ZE JESTEŚMY apartament obok JEJ domu. Nagle z budynku wyleciała mała bondyneczka, Bardzo podobna zrobić Astrid. -Astlit! - Krzyknęła. - Zuzia! Nie miałaś wychodzić, bo Się przeziębisz. - Ale ja wiem o Tym, ALE KIEDY zobacyłam Ciebie Tego fajnego pieska i nie nie moglam sie do Ciebie docekać. Kto by? - Aby Czkawka, właściciel Szczerbatka. - Cześć, jestem Czkawka. - Powiedziałem. - Cesc. Ja jestem Zuzia i moja siostlą żart Astlit. Ty jestes JEJ chlopakiem? - Nie. Jestem JEJ przyjacielem. - Do Skoda, bo fajny jestes. Moge pieska pogłaskać? - Pewnie. Dziewczyną poszła Szybko zrobić Szczerba ï zaczęła sie robić niego przytulać i go głaskać. - Nic nie mówiłaś, ZE Masz siostrę. - Nie Się pytałeś, wiec nie nie mówiłam. Zuzia puściła mojego pupila i przytuliła Mnie. Podniosłem ja na Ręce i podałem siostrze, TA porzegnała SIE I poszły Obie zrobić Domu. Minimalnymi miesiąc. W Tym czasie zacząłem Razem z Astrid chodzić na chór. Nie wiedziałem nawet, že mam taki narząd w sobie i nawet Jak przepona wiem ... Jak JEJ używać; ooo TAKIE WTF, Nie? D Nasza przyjaźń Bardzo Się rozwinęła. Byliśmy nierozłączni. Codziennie chodziłem ZE Szczerbatkiem zrobić domu Astrid, ABY Zuzia mogła Się z NIM pobawić ja pospędzać Trochę Czasu starsza siostra z JEJ. Przygotowywaliśmy Się zrobić występu. Moja Przyjaciółka Ja z duetu mieliśmy. Nie wiedzieliśmy, ZE TAKIE Głosy Mamy. Śpiewamy piosenkę Piotra Rubika ,, Mówią, Ze To Nie żart miłość ". Cała akademia żart o miłości, o Dlaczego? Bo do Walentyki. Nadszedł dziesięć Dzień. Próba Generalna odbyła Się bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Cała szkoła przyszła na sprzedaż gimnastyczna. W pierwszym rzędzie Szpadka, mieczyk, Śledzik i Hedera usiedli, ZAWSZE ida na Koniec. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jeju, bliźniaki w pierwszym rzędzie usiedli, a te Ich uśmiechy, nie nie nie nie bede mogła nie Się od śmiechu powstrzymać. Nawet Teraz wybuchłam. - Ej, Co jest Astrid? - Zapytał brunet o Zielonych Się włosach. - No zobacz na Szpadkę i Mieczyka. Przecież Jak Beda Tak się zachowywać, aby nie nie zaśpiewam Tego ja. - Zaśpiewasz, a jak nie nie mozesz na NICH patrzeć, do skieruj WZROK na Mnie, dobrze? - Dobra. Nastała cisza. Pan Dyrektor zaczął przemawiać. Today nawet Krótko, bo bez sensu ZAWSZE gadał Jakieś 30 minut przez. Kazdy wtedy usypiał, nawet nauczycielki i panie woźne. Akademia SIE rozpoczęła. Nasz występ byl dopiero na końcu. Prowadzącymi Byli Marcel i Malwina. Oni ZAWSZE SĄ poważni, nawet KIEDY mieczyk z Szpadką robili te Swoje miny. - Teraz występ na Który wszyscy czekali. - Zapowiadał Marcel. - Przed państwem w przepięknej piosence Piotra Rubika ,, Mówią, ZE NIE JEST MIŁOŚĆ do "Astrid i Czkawka - dokończyła Malwina. Wyszliśmy przed innymi występującymi. Słyszeliśmy muzyke, odwróciłam Się W stronę Czkawki, na w moja. Patrzyliśmy sobie w Oczach. On w moje niebieskie zielone ja w JEGO i zaczeliśmy śpiewać: W: Mówią, Mówią ZE '' ''Mówią, Ze To Nie Milosc ... NIE żart '' ''Ze Się TYLKO zdaje, zdaje im Już Się Nie ZE w Zaden RYM złożą '' ''Mówią, Mówią ZE '' ''Mówią, že do Wszystko skończy Się '' ''Koraliki wspólnych lat i zim '' ''Gdzie na ZAWSZE fotki ona z NIM '' ''Mówią, Mówią ZE '' ''Mówią, Ze To Nie Milosc ... NIE żart '' ''Ze Się TYLKO zdaje im Ze Dawno Już przegrali z losem złym '' ''Mówią, ZE Już nie '' ''Mówią, že do Wszystko skończy Się '' ''Wspólne radowanie byle Czym '' ''Tym, Ze na w JEJ myślach - ona w NIM '' ''Cz: To co MAM '' ''To co Się zdarzyło Nam '' ''Aby pachnący chlebem DOM '' ''Z roześmianą buzią TWA '' '': To co MAM '' ''To co Się zdarzyło Nam '' ''Twój policzek, KIEDY mróz '' ''Na pierzynie Wielki Wóz '' ''W: Niech Mówią, Ze To nie jest miłość '' ''Ze Tak się TYLKO zdaje nam Byle Się Nigdy Nie skończyło '' ''Aby Wszystko co od Ciebie MAM ... '' ''Mówią, Mówią ZE '' ''Mówią, Ze To Nie Milosc ... NIE żart '' ''Ze Się TYLKO zdaje, zdaje im Ze Dawno Już przegrali z losem złym '' ''Mówią, ZE Już nie '' ''Mówią, že do Wszystko skończy Się '' ''Wspólne radowanie byle Czym '' ''Tym, Ze na w JEJ myślach - ona w NIM '' ''Cz: To co MAM '' ''To co Się zdarzyło nazw ... '' ''Cale Tatry wzdłuż i wszerz '' ''Tęcza wstążki, KIEDY deszcz '' '': To co MAM '' ''To co Się zdarzyło nazw ... '' ''Z nagłym brakiem Zmierzchy tchu '' ''Noce bez Godziny snu '' ''W: Niech Mówią, Ze To nie jest miłość '' ''Ze Tak się TYLKO zdaje nam '' ''Byle Się Nigdy Nie skończyło '' ''Aby Wszystko co od Ciebie MAM ... '' ''Niech Mówią, Ze To nie jest miłość '' ''Ze Tak się TYLKO zdaje nam Byle Się Nigdy Nie skończyło '' ''Aby Wszystko co od Ciebie MAM ... Oblubieniec i oblubienica: Niech Mówią, Ze To nie jest miłość '' ''Ze Tak się TYLKO zdaje nam Byle Się Nigdy Nie skończyło '' ''Aby Wszystko co od Ciebie MAM ... / x2 Mówią Mówią. ZE Mówią, Ze To Nie Milosc ... NIE żart '' ''Ze Się TYLKO zdaje im Ze Dawno Już przegrali z losem złym Mówią Mówią, ZE Już nie '' ''Mówią, že do Wszystko skończy Się '' ''Radowanie byle Czym '' ''Tym, Ze na w JEJ myślach - ona w NIM Mówią Mówią, Mówią ZE '' ''Mówią, Ze To Nie Milosc ... NIE żart '' ''Ze Się TYLKO zdaje im Ze Dawno Już przegrali z losem złym Mówią Mówią, ZE Już nie '' ''Mówią, že do Wszystko skończy Się '' ''Radowanie byle Czym '' ''Tym, Ze na w JEJ myślach - ona w NIM Mówią nie ... Skończyliśmy. Wszyscy na sali wstali i zaczęli bić brawo nam. My staliśmy na przeciwsiebie i Nadal na Siebie patrzyliśmy. Z Każdą Coraz Bliżej sekunda byliśmy Siebie, AZ ...'' '' 'Rozdział VII' 'Perspektywa Astrid' AZ Się odsunęłam. Opamiętałam Się Jeszcze chwila i .... Się Przy całej pocałowalibyśmy Szkole. Szpadka tak dziwnie z Mieczykiem NAS parzyli, na Jak Nigdy. W Sumie to się im Nie dziwię. KIEDY Się odsunęłam, patrzyłam na Czkawkę, na na Mnie. Staliśmy Jak wryci. Tłum bil brawo i nam wrócić, aby pomogło to rzeczywistości. Ukłoniliśmy Się I ZE Czym prędzej zeszliśmy Sceny. Zaczęłam ISC W stronę szatni, bo tam zostawiłam torbe. Poczułam, Ze ktos złapał Mnie za Reke. Aby byl on. Ja nie nie zatrzymałam Się i poszłam Dalej. Zaczęłam biec. KIEDY JA wzięłam, chciałam Wyjść, Czkawka Nie pozwolił na celu. - Co do Mialo Być? Czkawka ja nie nie rozumiem ... Tego - zaczęłam. - Ja tez. Co jeśli tak Mialo Być? - O Czym ty mówisz? - O przeznaczeniu. - Jestes chory. - Z miłości na pewno. KIEDY usłyszałam te Słowa - zamarłam. Nie mogłam wysusić z Siebie żadnego Słowa. Podszedł zrobić Mnie. Byl Bardzo Blisko, ja żadnej reakcji. Z jednej strony nie nie chciałam Tego, az Drugiej cieszyłam Się. Co mi żart? Co jeśli ma rację? - Od KIEDY zacząłem Się z Toba Uczyć, czułem, ZE zostaniesz moja Przyjaciółka. KIEDY Tak się stalo, za każdym Razem KIEDY Ciebie widziałem, nawet 20 Razy na minutę - cieszyłem Się Jak głupi, serce zaczęło mi bić Coraz Faster. Kazda chwila spędzona z Toba byla i żart dla Mnie czymś niesamowitym. Ja Się zakochałem - Po prostu zakochałem. Te Twoje niebieskie oczy, blond Włosy, niesamowita osobowość i Charakter urzekły Mnie. Kocham Cie Astrid. Teraz zrobię coś szalonego i nie nie bij Mnie PROSZĘ za do, Bo To Jest silniejsze odemnie. Złapał Mnie w talii, przyciągnął i pocałował nie Siebie. Nieziemskie uczucie. Swój Pierwszy pocałunek Przeżyć z kimś, kogo Się Kocha. Ja go kocham .... On podbił moje nieosiągalne dla innych Serce. Na Tego dokonał. Sprawił, ZE JEST dla Mnie Tym jedynym. Ja go na prawde kocham.Niestety, do współpracy Dobrem, Szybko Się kończy. Nasze usta Już Się Nie stykały. JEGO Ręce Nadal spoczywały na Mojej talii. Patrzyliśmy sobie w Oczach. - To Nie pobijesz Mnie? - Zapytał. - Nie skrzywdziłabym faceta, którego kocham. - Odpowiedziałam mu, po Czym wtuliłam Się w niego. Na żartach Taki ciepły i mięciutką bluzę MA. - Ale Masz miękka bluzę, dziesięć kolor. - Powiedziałam. - Wiem, wyprana w Perwolu. Zaczęliśmy Się śmiać. - Czkawka, Nie Chce isc na polski ... - Pójdziesz. - Nie. - Tak. - Nie. - Tak. - Nie. - Pójdziesz. - Nie zmusisz Mnie! - Moze i nie, ale zanieć moge. - Nie odważysz Się. - Chcesz sprawdzić? - Nie odważysz Się. - To patrz. Ten uparty chłopak złapał Mnie za biodra, podniósł w górę i zarzucił na Swoje ramii, identycznie Jak to zrobił Fiona, Shrek Z NIE chciała ISC KIEDY Z NIM. KIEDY szliśmy tak, wszyscy Się na NAS patrzyli. - Astrid? - Zapytał. - Tak? - Wygodnie ci moja królewno Fiono? - Och, Mój Shreku, na którego wszyscy Mówią Czkawka, a jak ci Się wydaje? - Odparłam z lekka nuta w głosie Ironi. - Wedlug Mnie, powinno ci Być wygodnie, bo nie nie musisz isc z bagażem po Tych Schodach i prosto pod Masz podwózkę sprzedaży nr 18. - Wiesz, Ze Nie musiałeś Tego Robić? - Też Ciebie kocham. Dotarliśmy na moje upragnione MIEJSCE do -, -. Język polski - lekcja, Która sprawia, že nawet uczniowi, co dobrze Się uczy, Nie chce sie isc dp Szkoły ... Cale Szczęście siedziałam z Czkawką, ta Bardzo Bardzo uparta i upierdliwa baba uwzięła na kogoś innego Się, Nie na Mnie! Lekcja minęła - Super! Teraz nie domuuu ... hah xd Czkawka Mnie odpowadza - czuję Się kochana! :))) Wracając, Czkawka niósł moja torbę i trzymał Mnie za Reke. I do CAŁY CZAS. - Słyszałeś o Tej jutrzejszej imprezie sobotniej zarazem urodzinowej u bliźniaków? - Ta .. Ej, my im damy wspólnie? - Jak do mojego? - Przecież JESTEŚMY Razem, Nie? Zarumieniłam Się. Podarowałam mu Calusa w policzek. - Yhym.- odparłam. - To trzeba coś im Kupić? - Faktycznie. Chodź, idziemy do centrum. Tak Jak powiedzieliśmy, tak zrobiliśmy. Sklepów Mnóstwo - od ciuchów przez buty zrobić jakichś Drobiazgów. Usiedliśmy na ławce w holu i zastanawialiśmy Się nad prezentem. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł. Natychmiast złapałam Czkawke za Reke i pobiegliśmy do Sklepu Z motocyklami. Zobaczyłam Kaski. - Astrid, Dlaczego TU przyszliśmy? - Bliźniaki ciagle Się kłócą, nie nie ja ZAWSZE bija Się w glowy moze pomóżmy im, aby je ochronić .. Jakoś :))) - mówiłam, trzymając w dłoniach Dwa Kaski. - Świetny pomysł! Od razu je kupiliśmy. Czkawka odprowadził pod dom i Mnie Mi Na pożegnanie podarował Wspaniały pocałunek. Moja siostra do Widziała. KIEDY weszłam zrobić domu, od razu przybiegła i przytuliła zrobić Mnie Mnie. - Cy telaz z Ckawką zamieskas u niego? - Zapytała. - Nie, Dlaczego miałabym się zrobić? - No bo, Jak jesteście lazem do .. - Nie mów takich bzdur! Nie zostawiłabym Ciebie. Wtuliła Się nam Mnie. Nastał Kolejny Dzień. Sobota. Wolne od Szkoły. Spałam zrobić dwunastej. Wieczorem na imprezę przygotowywałam Się nie bliźniaków urodziwą. Ubrałam Się w spódnice Czarna, coś w typie krakowianki, Koszule w kratę Czerwona, jednolite rajstopy i założyłam trzewiki granatowe w kwiaty z białymi obczasami. Zadzwonił dzwonek zrobić drzwi, aby byl moj Jedyny. Zuzia otworzyła mu drzwi, w TYM czasie zeszłam Po Schodach. Oniemiał oo szoku. Przywitaliśmy Się, wzięliśmy zapakowane prezenty i wyszliśmy. Sam byl ubrany w Koszule, jeansy i czarne Conversy. - Pieknie dzis wyglądasz Mileydi. - Powiedział, całując w policzek Mnie. Doszliśmy na MIEJSCE. Bliźniaki otworzyli i Jak ZAWSZE zaczęły Się przepychać. Zobaczyliśmy tez Smarka z nimi. - Też żart Sączsmark? - Zapytał Czkawka. - Ta ... Rodzice go zaprosili. Nie Tylko Ty jestes Szczęśliwy - powiedział mieczyk. Weszliśmy. Rodziców Szpadki i nie nie bylo JEJ Brata. Dziwnie czuliśmy Się w obecności Sączysmarka. Wracając zrobić URODZIN, aby rodzeństwo SIE postarało. Cały stół pełen pop cornu byl, chipsów, piwa, Wina Ich domowej receptury. Szpadka włączyła muzyke. - Czas rozpocząć Bibe! - Krzyknęła z radością. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Moim partnerem zrobić Tańca oczywiscie byl Czkawka, bez Dobra, dalam sie porwać zrobić Tańca Śledzikowi ï Mieczykowi, danej smark tez chciał, ja ALE przejść spławiałam. Druga w Nocy. Wszyscy SĄ Lekko pijani - Jak to po kilku piwach. Kazdy mial przyszykowany Swój Pokój. Poszliśmy Się położyć spać. Dwie Godziny pozniej. Drzwi do mojego Pokoju Się otworzyły. Ktos szedł w kierunku mojego łóżka. Myślałam, Ze To Jest Czkawka, ale myliłam się - aby byl Sączysmark. Jeszcze wtedy nie nie wiedziałam Tego. Otworzyłam Oczy - zobaczyłam JEGO. Natychmiast złapał Mnie za Ręce. - Co ty tu robisz ?! - Zapytałam oburzona. - Spokojnie laleczko. Nie chciałaś ZE MNA Być? Aby ci pokaze w Teraz jestem o WIELE Czym Lepszy od twojego Czkawki. - ALE TEGO NIE ja Chce. - Teraz zalezy odemnie do laleczko. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale wepchnął mi zrobić Buzi Kawałek ubrania. Balam Się. Szarpałam Się Jak TYLKO mogłam, ale on byl silniejszy. Zaczął rozrywać mi ubrania. Z moich oczu leciały łzy. Pełne smutku, nienawiści, niechęci i żalu nie Życia. Jakimś cudem wyplułam dziesięciu Materiału I zaczęłam krzyczeć: - Czkawka! Na pomoc! - Ten platfus ci Nie Pomoże! - Nie nazywaj go tak! Nie dorównujesz nawet mu nie piet. Udeszył Mnie. Z nosa zaczęła mi lecieć krew. Czekałam minut, AZ Mój brunek przybiegł zrobić Pokoju i złapał za kudły i pobił go Smarka. Na Szczęście Nic nie zdążył mi zrobić. Zasłoniłam Się kołdrą i zaczęłam płakać. Śledzik z Mieczykiem wyrzucili za drzwi Smarka. Czkawka usiadł i przytulił apartament obok Mnie. Wtedy czułam Się naprawde Bezpieczna apartament obok mojego rycerza. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' KIEDY zobaczyłem, Jak Sączysmark byl nad Astrid, że Mnie taka nienawiść narodziła Się Nigdy Nie miałem Jakiej. Najważniejsze żart się, že dziesięciu idiota Nic nie zrobił Mojej królewnie i ZE Już żart Bezpieczna. Oddałbym dla Niej Wszystko, ABY byla Bezpieczna .. 'Rozdział VIII' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Astrid cała Się trzęsła. Ledwo co, mogłem ja uspokoić. Ma dopiero 16 lat ... niecałe Do trzeciej Klasy Chodzi gimnazjum, Już TAKIE potworne Rzeczy ja spotykają? Dlaczego dziesięć świat głupieje? Dlaczego przestępczość rośnie? Dlaczego tak żart? Dlaczego niewinne osoby W skład muszą odczuwać Najwiekszy ból? Dlaczego by musiała Być Astrid? Cale Szczęście ma Szpadke, Mieczyka, Śledzika, Hedere, Mnie, Zuzie, mame, tate, cala rodzinę. Poszlibyśmy za Nia w ogień. Smarka, Razem z chłopakami zamorduję! Popamięta nas cwaniak Jeden .... Szpadka przyniosła ubrania dla Astrid. Na jakas chwile zostawiliśmy je sam, ABY moja dziewczyną mogła Się przebrać. Sami poszliśmy po materace, ABY Być Blisko Niej i zeby nie nie byla sama. Wpuściły nas. Z Mieczykiem wniosłem materace, Śledzik Razem z Hedera poszli po Koce. Położyliśmy sie na meteracach, kazdy na swoim. Blondynka wstała, skierowała w moim kierunku Się i położyła apartament obok Mnie. - Boje Się sama spać. - Powiedziała, po Czym wtuliła Się nam Mnie. Pocałowałem ja w Glowe. - Już nie nie skrzywdzi NIKT Ciebie. Obiecuję ci się. Usnęliśmy przytuleni zrobić Siebie. NASTĘPNY sprawdź. Obudziliśmy Się o jedenastej. Wszyscy oprócz Astrid. - Jak chcecie, aby możecie ISC, a część z Nia zostanę ja nie nie obudzi Poki Się - powiedziałem Szeptem. Wyszli najciszej Jak TYLKO Mogli. Patrzyłem na moja śpiącą księżniczkę. Nadal nie nie moge Się pogodzić z Tym, že mogłem Jakoś Temu zaradzić. Miała Jeszcze zapłakane Oczach. Te JEJ niebieskie, cudne oczęta wylały dzisiejszej Nocy tyle łez .. ja nie nie mogłem zrobić Tego .. O budzi dopuścić Się. - Dzień dobry księżniczko. - Dzień dobry Mój królewiczu - odpowiedziała, po Czym podarowała mi Calusa. - Jak Się spało? - Z Toba najlepiej. - Wiesz, že trzeba wstawać? - Wiem, ALE SIE NIE mi Chce. Wstałem. Ona mi sie Bardzo przyglądała. Podeszłem zrobić Niej i podniosłem do góry, trzymając ja za Nogi i plecy. Trzymałem ja tak cały Czas i zeszliśmy na dół tak. Śniadanie na nas czekało juz. Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy Jeść. Dowiedziałem Się, Ze PAŃSTWO Thorston Byli Już o Północy w Domu. Weszli wejściem tylnim, nie nie zepsuć ABY nam Zabawy. Powiadomili o zajściu rodziców Już Astrid i Sączysmarka oraz zgłosili się na policję. Atmosfera byla miła. Nikt nie nie wspominał Już więcej o Tym zajściu. Kazdy chciał o Tym Jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Wszyscy najedliśmy Się Jak Nigdy i wypiliśmy hektolitry Wody - wiadomo Dlaczego ... Rozeszliśmy Się Do Pokoi, ABY spakować Swoje Rzeczy. Pomogłem Mojej księżniczce. - Czkawka? - Zapytała. - Tak? - Co zrobiłbyś, gdyby nie nie bylo Mnie? - Ale Jak to NIE bylo? - No normalnie. - Mówiła, jednocześnie przerywając pakowanie Rzeczy - Co zrobiłbyś, gdybym mieszkała Gdzie indzie? - Ja? Szukałbym non stop Tej jedynej, Nie przerywając poszukiwań, AZ w końcu znalazłbym Ciebie. TA niepowtarzalną, piękna, Urocza, Wspaniała, nadzwyczajną, delikatna, kochającą, utalentowaną i Najlepsze żart się, nie nie Szukałem długo ZE, bo spotkałem Ciebie. Patrzyliśmy sobie w Oczach. Byliśmy BARDZO BLISKO SIEBIE, Nasze glowy przysuwały SIE Coraz Bliżej, dzieliły NAS milimetry, AZ w końcu Stalo Się. Nasze usta Się spotkały. Swoje Ręce Księżniczka zarzuciła na moje Ramiona, ja trzymałem ja w talii. Moglibyśmy tak przebywać Nieskończoność, ALE TA cudowna chwile przerwała Hedera. Speszona, Czym prędzej zamknęła za soba drzwi. Uśmiechnęliśmy SIE zrobić Siebie. Dokończyliśmy pakowanie. - Dzięki za przybycie zakochańcy! - Krzyknął mieczyk zrobić Mnie ï Astrid. Na NASZYCH twarzach pojawiły Się uśmiechy. Szpadka pobiegła zrobić Astrid i przytuliła Się. - Na Mnie ZAWSZE mozesz liczyć. - bliźniaczka powiedziała zrobić księżniczki. 'Perspektywa Astrid.' Z moich Oczy popłynęły łzy. Łzy Szczęścia, že mam takich Przyjaciół. Pożegnaliśmy Się ZE wszystkimi i RAZEM Z Czkawką ruszyliśmy W stronę mojego domu. Szliśmy, tzrymając Się za Ręce. Jakieś kilkaset metry od mojego domu Czkawka spotkał swojego kolegę Artura ZE wcześniejszej Szkoły. Zaczęli rozmawiać, a poszłam ja, ABY Nie krępowali Się. Oddalając Się słyszałam Ich rozmowę. - Ale wyrwałeś sobie dupe Czkawka, Nie ma szczun. - Powiedział Artur. Posmutniałam, ale usłyszałam JEGO Głos. - To Nie żartem Dupa, TYLKO moja Księżniczka. Nara. Uśmiechnęłam Się, powróciła moja Pogoda ducha. - Astrid, zaczekaj! - Krzyknął Mój Książę z bajki. 'Rozdział IX' 'Perspektywa Astrid.' Jestem taka Szczęśliwa. Mój ukochany Mnie naprawde Kocha. Nie jestem dla niego obojętna. Nie spodziewałam Się, Ze bedzie moim się na Księciem oo bajki. Na moje Serce Jedyny podbił. Nikomu nie nie udało Tego Się dokonać. To Jest dziesięć Pierwszy, zarazem ostatni - Jeden na Cale Życie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, že mogłoby go tu zabraknąć. Jestesmy juz pod domem moim. Na Nadal trzyma Mnie za Reke. Nie ma zamiaru puścić. Wchodzimy. - Cześć! Już JESTEŚMY - powiedziałam. - O cześć - odparła moja mama. - Dzień dobry - przywitał Się Czkawka. Przybiegła Zuzia, Szczęśliwa, ZE JESTEŚMY Już w Domu. Przytuliła Się zrobić Mnie, potem zrobić Czkawki wskoczyła na Ręce. Mama Mnie przytuliła. - Bedzie dobrze - mówiła. - Wiem, bo mam to. - Popatrzyłam wtedy na mame, Zuzie i Czkawke. - Pewnie głodni jesteście co? Macie ochotę na spegetti? - Taaak! - Krzyknęła Zuzia. Udaliśmy sie zrobić Kuchni. Obiad byl przepyszny. Moja mama Wspaniale gotuje. Przy stole panowała miła atmosfera Bardzo. Czkawka opowiadał nam o spotkaniu z Arturem. - Nie pozwolę nikomu obrazić Astrid. - Oznajmił. Uśmiechnęłam Się, moja mama po Raz Pierwszy cieszyła Się, Ze na moim chłopakiem żart. NA Początku Bała Się, ZE NIE JEST MNIE na brodawki ZE NIE BĘDZIE ï O mnie DBAL, jednak Rzeczywistość żart Inna. Traktuje Mnie Jak księżniczkę i rozpieszcza Mnie - ciagle Przytuła, całuje, NOSI torbę, przychodzi po Mnie Rano pod dom i odprowadza po Szkole. Zabiera Mnie do kina, ZE MNA multum spędza Czasu, uczy Się, ogląda filmy, nawet te denne romansidła, na Które z dziwnego powodu mam ochotę oglądać. Nie sprzeciwia sie na. Nie wiedziałam, taki typ chłopaka ZE Jeszcze istnieje na Tym Świecie. Ten żart moim chłopakiem ideał - Tego to już nie nie spodziewałam sie wgl. Pomogliśmy posprzątać po obiedzie. Rozeszliśmy Się. Ja z Czkawką poszliśmy zrobić mojego Pokoju, Zuzia z mamą poszli Salonu oglądać telewizję zrób. Mój Pokój znajduje Się na Piętrze, z okna widac Przepiękne Widoki na Wzgórza, rzekę i żart tu kazdego DNIA cudowny zachód słońca. Znajduje Się W NIM Duże, wygodne Łóżko, szafa z lustem ogromna, fotele, BIURKO, Szafki z książkami i polki. Bardzo Dużo czytam powieści fantasy, Kryminały i powieści romantyczne i filozoficzne. Z trudem czytam Inne. Usiedliśmy na łóżku. Wzięliśmy Moj laptop i zaczęliśmy oglądać na YouTube ReZigiusza, Multiego, Blowa, Stuu i Wieluniu innych YouTuberów. Uśmieliśmy Się Jak Nigdy. Odrobiliśmy potem Lekcje i Czkawka niestety Musiał ISC zrobić Domu. - Czekaj, odprowadzę Ciebie. - Powiedziałam. - Nie. Ty Teraz w Domu Masz Być. Ja sobie poradzę. Do jutra Miledy. - Odparł, po Czym podszedł i pocałował mnie na pożegnanie. Uśmiechęłam Się, on wyszedł. Nie wiedziałam co Robić. Podeszłam zrobić Mojej Polki Z książkami. Szukałam takiej, Jakiej Jeszcze nie Czytalam. Znalazłam - ,, Zaklinacz Czasu "Mitcha Alboma. Godzina 21, ja zaczęłam czytac. Mnie ta książka Wciągnęła. Najfajniejszy byl fragment: ,, Spróbujcie wyobrazić sobie Życie bez odierzania Czasu. Pewnie Nie potraficie. ZAWSZE wiecie, jaki miesiąc żart, rok, Dzień tygodnia. A jednak nie nie zwraca przyroda Nigdy Uwagi na Czas. Ptaki Się Nie spóźniają. Pies nie nie patrzy na Zegarek. Sarny Nie martwią Się kolejnymi urodzinami. Tylko czlowiek odmierza Czas. Tylko czlowiek odlicza Godziny. I wlasnie dlatego jedynie Człowiek doświadcza paraliżującego strachu, którego nie nie zniosłoby Żadne inne urządzenia stworzenie. Strachu przed Tyma, ZE zabraknie mu Czasu ". Wczytałam Się. Nawet Się Nie spostrzegłam, ZE JEST Już 22:30 ... muszę o 7:00 wstawać ja, nie nie umyłam Jeszcze Się. Odłożyłam książkę na Polke. Poszłam okupować łazienkę. Wróciłam zobaczyłam w Telefonie, ZE dostałam Wiadomość od Czkawki .... ,, Dobranoc Księżniczko <3 ". Na Mojej Twarzy pojawił Się uśmiech - Szeroki, ZE Jeszcze nie miałam Takiego. Odpisałam. ,, Wzajemnie kochany; * " Położyłam Się, ustawiłam Budzik i usnęłam. NASTĘPNY sprawdź. Byl Bardzo dziwny .... 'Rozdział X.' 'Perspektywa Astrid. ' Jak każdego dnia, wstałam i zaczęłam przygotowania do szkoły. Ubrałam się w czarne jeansy, t-shirt biały z wizerunkiem Micky Mause i do tego założyłam czerwone Conversy. Czkawka po mnie przyszedł. Pożegnałam się z mamą i Zuzią, wzięłam torbe i poszliśmy. W szkole czekali na nas Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i.... ale zaraz nie ma Hedery.. Ciekawe dlaczego? Z Hederą przyjaźnię się odkąd pamiętam. Zawsze spędzałyśmy wolny czas i siedziałyśmy razem w ławce. O już przyszła! - Cześć Hedera! - krzykęłam. - A ta, cześć. - odpowiedziała z niesmakiem. - Coś się stało? - zapytał Śledzik. - Chciałabym przedstawić wam mojego chłopaka. Oniemieliśmy. Hedera ma chłopaka i mi o tym nie powiedziała? Coś tu nie gra... - Chodź do nas - powiedziała do osoby, która stała za drzwiami. Staliśmy jak wryci. Chłopakiem Hedery jest... Sączysmark.... - Co? - kwykrzyknęłam - Wy jesteście razem? - Wiesz, skoro ty go nie chciałaś to dlaczego ja nie miałabym? - Ale... on chciał mnie skrzywdzić... - Z tego co wiem, to sama mi się narzucałaś - wtrącił Smark. Czkawka już chciał go uderzyć, ale zatrzymałam go. - Nie mów tak o Astrid - rzekł Czkawka. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Poszliśmy na lekcję. Jestem załamana. Nie chcę jej już znać. Przez cały polski starałam się, aby nikt nie zobaczył mojego przygnębienia. Tylko moi przyjaciele i .... ta szuja wiedzieli jaki jest mój nastrój. Przerwa. Poszłam do sklepiku, bo zgłodniałam. Wracając, zobaczyłam Hedera, która rozmawia z Czkawką.... 'Perspektywa Czkawki.' Co ta idiotka jeszcze odemnie chce? - Wiesz, ja nie wiem dlaczego chodzisz z Astrid. Przecież ona jest wariatką. - mówiła Hedera. - Nie obrażaj jej. - No co? Mówię prawdę. Z byle powodu ona potrafiłaby się zabić. - Kłamiesz. - No co? Chcesz się sam przekonać? - Przekonać o czym? Wtedy stało się coś stasznego. Dziewczyna przyciągnęła się do siebie i.... i pocałowała. Czym prędzej ją od siebie odepchnąłem. - Co ty robisz wariatko?! - Pokazuje ci, że teraz Astrid będzie chciała się zabić. - Co? - Ona to wszystko widziała. Zamurowało mnie. Czym prędzej pobiegłem jej szukać. Przeszukałem szkołę, w domu jej nie było. Zobaczyłem, że coś się paliło. To były stare budynki komunalne. Pobiegłem tam. Usłyszałem krzyk. To była Astrid. Bez wahania tam wszedłem. Znalazłem ją. Ona... ona była przywiązana do krzesła. Dym był wszędzie. Wyciągnąłem ją z tamtąd. Zadzwoniłem po karetkę, potem po straż pożarną. Krzyczałem do niej. Chciałem, aby się już obudziła. Była nieprzytomna. Usłyszałem jakich szelest. Tam ktoś jeszcze był. Podbiegłem tam. To był Sączysmark. W dłoni miał butelkę benzyny. Rzuciłem się na niego. Biliśmy się. To on ją związał i podpalił. Biliśmy się tak do przyjazdu policji i pogotowia. Zabrali Astrid do szpitala, a Smarka na komende. Natychmiast pobiegłem do mojej księżniczki. Była zatruta tlenkiem węgla. Leżała na OIOMie. Byłem przy niej ciągle. Trzymałem ją za rękę. Nie zostawię jej. - Astrid, proszę. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Proszę. Nie rób tego. Dasz rade. Smark z Hederą zapłacą za to. Policja już ich ma. Nie wymigają się. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie samego w tym pokręconym świecie. Nagle na monitorze pojawiła się jedna ciągła kreska, rozległ się jednakowy odłos. W moich oczach nagromadziły się łzy. Do sali przybiegli lekarze i pielęgniarki. Musiałem wyjść. Stałem za szybą i płakałem. Błagałem Boga, aby nie zabierał mi ciebie. Jednak stało się inaczej. Nie oddychałaś. Lekarz prowadzący wyszedł do mnie. - Przykro mi, ale robiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy. Załamałem się. Płakałem jak nigdy. Moja Księżniczka nie żyje? To nie może być prawda. Wszedłem do niej. Leżała, nie była podpięta do respiratora. Byłaś ma....martwa. To był koniec - koniec mojego szczęścia. Moje życie straciło sens. Nie mam po co żyć. - Przepraszam Księżniczko. Obiecuję, zrobię wszystko, aby być przy Tobie. Wstałem. Podeszłem do niej i pocałowałem w jej zimne usta. Wyszedłem z sali. Udałem się do windy. Wjechałem na ostatnie piętro, potem schodami na dach. Tak na dach. Stanąłem na krawędzi. - Dozobaczenia w krótkim czasie Księżniczko. Skoczyłem. Nikt mnie nie powstrzymał. Skoczyłem z 10 piętra. Jaki był koniec tego skoku - każdy wie. Nie odratowali mnie. Cieszyłem się, bo zobaczyłem moją kochaną. Natychmiast do niej podbiegłem. Ona istniała. Mogłem ją przytulić. Byliśmy znowu razem. - Odejdź. - powiedziała. - Nigdy. Nigdy nie odejde, nie zostawię Ciebie. - Idź to tej jedynej.. - Właśnie do niej przyszedłem. - A co z Hederą? - Nigdy nic z nią nie będzie. Ona to zrobiła, żeby każdy pomyślał, że zabiłaś się. Oni to wszytsko ukartowali, ale nie pomyśleli o tym, że ja będę ciebie szukał. Znalazłem. Oni za to zapłacą, a my będziemy razem. Do końca, na zawsze. Przyliliśmy się. Teraz już wiem. To jest już koniec. Koniec życia na ziemi. To jest początek. Początek wspólnego życia na Ziemi. Teraz będziemy razem i nikt, i nic tego nie zmieni. To jest koniec. Tak koniec. Jedni się ucieszą, a inni nie. Jestem tego świadoma, ale przestało mnie cieszyć to, że tylko 2 czy 3 osoby doceniają moją pracę. Kończę z pisaniem na Wikii. Będę teraz tylko czytać inne opka z anonimowego konta. Te opka, które będę czytać, będę dodawać na moją stronę i tam gdzie adminuję. Dozobaczenia? Dziękuję za 100 komentarzy! ♥ ''Link P. Rubika czy piosenki: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q14ROdA9i8 Inne opka CZY jedna ze stron: ''' '''http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Astridowaa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone